Under the Moon
by ShizukaSelphie
Summary: Selphie, a hopeless romantic, has never had time for guys before. But one night when her friends set her up with Irvine, she decides to experience all that she's missed. R&R. Last scenes are a bit lemony.


I wrote this story one night when the idea for it suddenly struck me. It takes place during the game, and I tried to make sure I got the order of events right as they had happened up to this point. Anyway, it might be a little cheesy, but this is my Selphie/Irvine fanfic (I'm so sick of all those "Squinoa"s! I had to write something different). Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: The ideas are mine, the characters aren't.  
  
The stage lights were hot on Selphie's face as she strummed on her electric guitar to the melody of "Eyes on Me". The concert was going perfect. Squall and Rinoa were over in the special place Irvine had set up for them earlier, and things were going according to plan. Selphie glanced back at the yellow-clad cowboy. He was staring directly at her well toned behind, his fingers fumbling at the bass. If he keeps doing that, he's going to mess up my whole show! Selphie thought with a slight huff, as it took a lot to really piss her off. She wasn't about to let this hornball screw up the plan and her concert. She inconspicuously stepped backward until she was at the edge of her platform. "Irvine!" she whispered loudly.  
  
Irvine snapped out of his daydreaming. "Yes, my lovely lady?" he replied with a cocky smile. He thinks he's so cool, Selphie's thoughts spat.  
  
"I know what you're doing!" she said. Even though she tried to sound mad she just couldn't, being who she was. Irvine smirked, his bass sounding a lot better then it was a few seconds ago.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
Selphie blushed. She may have been perky and outgoing, but she was uncomfortable talking about anything having to do with sex. Most people didn't realize it, but Selphie was pretty naïve in the matter. She had always been so involved at Trabia with the planning of festivals and helping the junior classmen that she hadn't had much time for boys. She had been kissed, and had slow-danced, but never anything else. But she wasn't about to let ladies man Irvine Kinneas know it. "You're not concentrating on your part!"  
  
Suddenly Selphie saw out of the corner of her eye Rinoa walking away from the concert. Squall stared blankly at her disappearing figure. Selphie sighed. "Now look what happened, Mr. Butt-Perv!"  
  
She shocked herself by saying it. But she was so mad at him! She was fully convinced that Squall and Rinoa's entire future as a couple relied on how well tonight went, and stupid Irvine had ruined it in her eyes. Quistis looked back at Selphie from the piano, her face questioning, "Should we go on?"  
  
Selphie nodded, and glanced back down at Irvine. "Now that wasn't very nice, Selphie," he continued smirking at what she had just said. She stuck her tongue out at him. She couldn't think of how else to react. They finished the set and Selphie took the microphone. "Thank you, Fisherman's Horizon! That's all we'll be playing for tonight. Rock on!"  
Students and some of the locals began dispersing. The band mates all gathered behind the neon stage. "You guys did great," Selphie congratulated, more so to Zell and Quistis then Irvine. "Quistis, for saying you had no talent, your piano playing was great."  
  
"Well, a long time ago, my adoptive mother wanted me to be gifted in the arts, so she enrolled me in piano lessons and ballet. But, then I entered Garden..."  
  
Selphie smiled somewhat fakely, as she was still steaming over Irvine.  
  
"Hey, Quisty," Zell suddenly said, almost as if this had been planned. "Didn't you want to... go over lesson plans with me after the concert? You know, to make sure they're not too boring...?"  
  
"Yes, yes," Quistis responded quickly, not looking at Selphie. Her and Zell began walking away. "See you later, Selphie and Irvine!" Quistis called behind her.  
  
Selphie came to a sudden realization. Quistis wasn't even an instructor anymore. "Hey! Quistis! Zell!"  
  
"Later!"  
  
Selphie looked at the pile of instruments, and then at the slick Irvine, and tried to hide a pout. She knew exactly what her so-called friends were doing; exactly what they had all been in cohorts to do with Rinoa and Squall. She couldn't believe they were playing her at her own game!  
  
"Well," she said sulkily, peering down at the guitars and sax, "I guess we better gather this stuff up and bring it back to Garden."  
  
"Hey, hey," Irvine said, and she could tell he was starting to put on his smooth-talk. "There's no rush to get back. The Headmaster extended the curfew a couple extra hours to allow time for students to enjoy FH. You don't want to go back so soon, do you?"  
  
"I know, but... well... we should clean up... after all those people fixed up this stage for us, don't you think we should do something?"  
  
"C'mon, Sefie," Irvine continued. With him calling her that, she was reminded of something deep in her past she couldn't quite put her finger on, and her mood somewhat softened. "We're practically tourists. Tourists don't clean up after themselves. Look, we'll leave the instruments here and get them before we go back to Garden. I promise I'll carry all of them, even the piano, if you want me to. Just come see the town with me."  
  
Selphie hesitated, not wanting to fall into one of his traps. She hadn't spoken with anybody from Galbadia Garden directly, but knew from overhearing some transfers from Galbadia to Trabia that the sniper was known to have been with more then a few girls. Selphie had always dreamed of a night like this, walking under the stars with a man who wanted to be with her, having long talks about things, and him having her and being with her the rest of her life. Selphie didn't know much reality about guys, but her fantasies all pointed to the fact that when she finally fell in love and lost her virginity, it would be with someone who truly cared about her. And Irvine Kinneas wasn't shaping up to be that person.  
  
But maybe she was different from other girls. After all, Irvine and her were linked together now, as they had been through a lot over the past few weeks. They had become a part of history by attempting to assassinate the Sorceress, and had infiltrated and exploded an enemy missile base together. This confused Selphie, but instead of hanging back, which definitely wasn't her style, she decided that one walk in the moonlight with Irvine couldn't hurt. It was better to find out what really happens with boys at night then wondering forever and ever and winding up alone.  
  
"Alright," she answered, giving him her first smile since before the concert. "Take me out tonight."  
  
He smiled back at her and motioned out to where the audience had been. "Cool. I just need to grab something I left behind earlier."  
  
"What?" Selphie said as they began walking out from backstage.  
  
"Just a little something I left for Squall so he might have better chances with Rinoa. Hey, between you and me, do you think that guy's ever been with a girl before?"  
  
Selphie held back a blush somehow, as she tried being more confident. "Not really. He seems so involved in his schoolwork and job. I don't think he's one to let girls interfere."  
  
"Yeah, well that's why I thought he deserved a good fuck tonight. It was your idea that he needed to relax in the first place, and you chose Rinoa to be the one he'd hang out with. So, to get back at you from before, I think you, Miss Wet-Panties, were rooting for Squall all along to go out and get some."  
  
Selphie certainly blushed at this.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said, trying to hold back her surprise. "Miss Wet- Panties? Rooting for Squall's sex life? Who do you think I am?"  
  
"Either someone very cunning or someone very naïve."  
  
"Why???"  
  
"Let's see. First you suggest that Squall needs to relax-"  
  
"I just said we should celebrate for his promotion!"  
"-and the way guys usually 'relax' is with sex. Then, to help him 'relax', you bring in Rinoa, the daughter of a general and whose mom is dead, and that always adds up to blow queen-"  
  
"How can you say that??? You barely know her!"  
  
"Oh, word gets around, sweet cheeks, especially when the biggest loud mouth of all Gardens bags someone. And, of course, me being so educated about females, I can smell those types of girls a mile away. I don't go anywhere near them, though. I go for the clean ones, like... you."  
  
"Hmph," Selphie crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying about your brilliant plan, I think you had it in the whole time for Rinoa and Squall to get it on tonight. The music especially... you set it up perfect, Sefie. Surely you didn't think they were going to do anything else tonight with all those elements added in, did you?"  
  
"Well, I just thought it would be a romantic evening. To tell you the truth, I thought nothing about anyone having sex tonight. I..." she trailed off. She didn't want to admit to him just how unknowing of the matter she was at 17. He was sure to laugh his ass off at her. She was practically a ten-year old when it came to that kind of stuff. Irvine looked like he was about to say something, but suddenly stopped as they reached their destination.  
  
"Right where I left it. The bastard didn't even leaf through it. And I had to go through all that trouble of sneaking it out of Garden!" Irvine said as he picked up an issue of Girl Next Door. Selphie quickly turned away when she saw what it was. She had always been a little curious about what exactly was in those magazines, but never had the guts to actually look at one. In her mind, good girls didn't do things like that.  
  
"Oh," was all she could think to say. Irvine looked over at her, seeing that she had turned away, and remembered what he meant to ask before.  
  
"Uh, hey, Selphie," he started nervously. This he had never encountered before. If she was a virgin in every sense of the word, well... he just wouldn't know what to do. The thought excited him. He prayed that she was as chaste as she seemed to be.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Just go for it, man, he thought to himself. "Have you ever been with anybody before?"  
  
She spun around and glared at him. "What makes you think you can ask me a question like that?!"  
  
"Shh, shh... please don't get mad. I'm just wondering. I won't think any bad of you either way."  
  
She watched his face for a moment, studying it hard. What was his true intent?  
  
"Okay," Selphie began. "Alright, I'll tell you. No, I haven't. The most I've ever done was kissed. And if you must know more, there was no tongue involved. So there. That's my story. I hope you're happy."  
  
Irvine practically came he was so excited. A true virgin! A completely pure girl in every way possible, except for the fact that she was a member of a military organization. Man, had he ever struck his luck with this one.  
  
But his conscience got in the way of him. He couldn't just take her, and he knew from the moment he met up with her again he wouldn't. He actually cared for Selphie Tilmitt, unlike all the other girls he'd been with. He had hated it when she got mad at him during the concert. If he screwed this up by banging her and leaving her for the wolves, he would never let himself live it down. Selphie was different, and when he would take her she would be all his and no one else's.  
  
"Selphie..." he said softly. "I can guarantee your secrets are safe with me. I ain't no Seifer. I may not be the cleanest guy around, but I'm no blabbermouth."  
  
She looked down. She decided to herself that Irvine was a true friend, and maybe he could be even more. Surprisingly, the fact that he had been with lots of other girls didn't disgust her; it just scared her. She didn't want to become one of them, or give her heart to him just so he could stomp on it by cheating on her. She would need to be guaranteed he wouldn't hurt her before anything else. "Irvy..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you... care... about me?" she struggled to say. How could she be so outgoing with everything else, but to ask a simple question and almost lose it?  
  
Irvine looked deeply at her. "Sefie... a long time ago I was left alone in this world by my parents. See, there was one thing different about me then from most other orphans after the Sorceress War. My parents didn't die... they just didn't want me. I've seen the papers on file about me. My mother was a sixteen-year-old girl living on the streets when she had me, and my father was a prominent political figure of the time who couldn't have his image shattered by an illegitimate child. He was working to regain public opinion about the Galbadian government when I was born, and wouldn't help my mother with anything. So she put me up for adoption. But with much of the youthful adult population working to rebuild the world and the rest dead, there was no room for me anywhere. So I eventually wound up at this orphanage somewhere down south.  
Being left like that has made me into a certain kind of person. See, most of the girls I've been with didn't give two shits about me, nor I about them. So it was easy to fuck and forget. But I decided a long time ago that if anyone had real feelings for me, I wouldn't tear their heart out the way my parents did to me. And I've lived up to that. There was one girl who had this insane crush on me, and she was my first girlfriend. I never cheated on her or anything, and I treated her with the highest respect. But... we wound up not sharing the same feelings and one night I found her with this guy from my chem class... in my dorm room!"  
  
Selphie laughed at this, as did Irvine. When they stopped, he continued. "Yeah, so like, that's when I next decided that if I were to have that kind of relationship with someone again, I would make sure they had the same philosophy as I did. And, to come to the point of the story, I do care about you, Sefie. I've seen how strong you are in the face of danger, and how much you care about the people around you, even if they don't show anything back, like Squall. You're different; I like that, and I like you, and I would never want to hurt you."  
  
Selphie came closer to him and gave him a smile. "Irvine, I don't think you realize it, but you're making all my fantasies come true tonight. When we first started talking, I was going on you based on what I'd heard. I know that no matter what, you're a horny bastard, but that you do have heart. So... I want to know that I can be open with you about anything tonight. I've lived my whole life with my guard up, never letting anybody get inside my shell. But I want to let it down and invite you in..."  
  
She was testing her ground. It felt exciting to subtly offer herself to him. Of course she wanted it to mean something, but she also wanted to experiment tonight. She suddenly wanted to find her sexuality. She was almost a woman, and she still didn't know what kind of person she was when she was turned on.  
  
Irvine, meanwhile, soaked up everything with growing anticipation (literally). Everything he had said was completely true, but the fact of the matter was that this was a new thing for him and he wanted it bad. It energized him to know that they were each in their own way stalking new ground.  
  
"Selphie, I can promise you that anything that happens tonight... whatever the outcome is, it's up to you. I'll gladly stay with only you if you want it. But if you just wanna let it all out and we'll go on acting as if nothing happened, that's cool too," Irvine replied. Selphie grinned. This was better then anything she ever imagined. He was willing to do whatever she wanted in terms of the relationship! What luck!  
  
"Alright. Here, let's sit. We've been standing all night," she said, and they sat on the fiberglass plate that had earlier served as Squall and Rinoa's meeting place. Selphie sat on her knees and Irvine indian-style. They took off their shoes to get more comfortable.  
  
"So," he said.  
  
"So," she went on. She tried to think of something to say. How had they managed to talk so much before this? She spied his magazine, sitting closed next to him. "What exactly's in those magazines, anyway? I've never looked through one."  
  
Irvine smirked. "Are you sure you're virgin eyes won't be scarred?"  
  
She gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. "No! I have seen a naked woman before, if that's what's in those. I am a girl, you know! I know what boobs look like."  
  
"Oh, well there's a lot more then just tits in here, I can guarantee you that."  
  
"Then show it, Mr. Kinneas."  
  
"Okay, if you want." He flipped it open as she came closer to his side. He found a page of a hairless girl touching herself down below (totally naked of course). Selphie tilted her head a little bit.  
  
"So that's what it looks like...?" she said softly. "I've never actually looked at myself in that way."  
  
Irvine tried to hide a smile. He would know her better then she would.  
  
"So what turns you on about this?" she suddenly asked, catching Irvine off guard.  
  
"Well... I guess... it reminds guys of what they'd like to do... if... they had a girl like that with them. I know that if there was a naked girl next to me, I'd be all over that pussy."  
  
Selphie laughed. "Okay."  
  
"Okay what?" Irvine asked, his "anticipation" jumping up a little.  
  
"I accept your explanation, that's all. I always wonder what guys find in these magazines that's so attractive."  
  
"It's not really the magazine. It's the fantasy the magazine creates. It's what we wish was happening to us, and we get off on our thoughts."  
  
"Hmm," Selphie replied, getting more into the idea of her and Irvine exploring their own fantasies. She felt a little more daring, and put her hand on his leg. Irvine couldn't believe what was happening. Inside that virgin was a sex kitten ready to play, and he knew it.  
  
Selphie wasn't forgetting her own fantasies of romance and moonlight, though. "Oh, Irvy... please, before anything else... can you just kiss me? A real one. I know you must be a good kisser."  
  
"Of course, Selph," he said, gently putting his arms around her waist. He felt her shudder. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," she breathed. There were so many feelings coursing through her. "Just... kiss me."  
  
He took her more into his arms and swooped in for the kiss. Her lips were soft and full, and she accepted his graciously. He carefully entered his tongue in as not to scare her off, and played with hers lightly. He stopped for a moment and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth parted slightly. "Irvine..." she whispered, and he decided it was okay to kiss her again. This time she was more into it, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back like a pro. Irvine was proud of himself. Selphie was lost in the bliss she was experiencing.  
  
They stopped for a moment and Selphie whispered, "Irvine, I want to do more with you. I want you to show me things. I'm ready."  
  
Irvine was dying of happiness. If romantic nights were Selphie's fantasy, a girl giving everything to him was his. "Okay, Sefie. Ask me anything."  
  
"I want you to make love to me in anyway you want. I want to experience it with you. I'm happy I found you because... you know things, and if I were to do this with someone who didn't, things might get uncomfortable when he wasn't sure how to do it, and that would ruin the mood all together. So just do it with me. Don't stop unless I say or you want to. Please."  
  
"Of course. Anything you want," he said. He started sliding his hand up her yellow corduroy mini dress. She certainly didn't dress virginal. Selphie shook a little. "Is this okay?" he asked, stopping.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," she said, getting into a better position for him to move up her dress. She sat with her legs outstretched in front of her and bent at the knees. He continued up her dress and to her panties, which he noticed had string sides. At least she doesn't wear granny panties, he thought with relief. He leaned forward and kissed her, and then, removing his hand from underneath the soft sunflower fabric, removed his golden trench. Selphie noticed him in his black shirt and camel-colored pants, and damn, did he look good. She reached out to touch him as he came back to her. She felt his strong arm and couldn't wait for him to wrap his arms around her again. He leaned in again and they kissed, Selphie resting her head down on the plate. She felt all over his back and didn't realize she was opening her legs more and more. She began to feel Irvine expanding onto her leg, and was surprised as she felt one of his hands move up her dress again. This time he paused their kiss for a moment and asked softly, "Mind if I take your panties off?"  
  
Selphie shook her head. "It's fine."  
  
She held her breath with anticipation as he reached up with both hands, twisting the side strings around his fingers and began to pull down. She arched up so he could take them off easier. Soon they were around her ankles, and then off to the side with the magazine. They began kissing again, but this time when he reached into her dress he felt around her inner thighs, and then carefully to the moist darkness in between them. She arched her back at the shock of excitement it brought her, and she grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down on her. "Irvine..." she said softly between kisses. She moaned as he continued to feel her up, and soon he stopped and began running his hand further up her dress towards her breasts. He came across one full, round orb and cupped it, continuing to kiss her. She arched her back again as he felt her nipple, making it harden. She couldn't believe how wonderful she felt, or how comfortable for that matter.  
  
He wanted to see her naked. But... not here. He felt that it was too open. He didn't want the whole Garden to know about their escapade by the next morning. "Selphie," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Let's go back behind the stage. It's too open up here."  
  
"Alright," she said, and, picking up her underwear, his coat, and his magazine, they started making their way down towards the stage. Halfway there she started giggling and broke out into a run, playfully urging him to chase her. She was fast, but as she approached the turn into the small makeshift room that was "backstage", he caught her and picked her up. She couldn't stop giggling as he laid her down on the mat that had been placed to protect the equipment from the hard ground. He began kissing her again, plunging deep into her mouth. He loved her lips and just couldn't get over it. And she kissed back in such a loving way, so unlike any other girl he had made out with. He reached back to her zipper and slowly began working it down. They stopped kissing again and she watched his face as he unzippered her from the front, her straps falling from her shoulders. He began kissing her neck as he pulled the rest of the dress down by the straps exposing her breasts. He moved down and began suckling one, making Selphie moan. Her breasts were well-proportioned to the rest of her body, and her skin was soft and smooth. She wanted more from him. She wanted him to pleasure her in so many ways. He somehow got the idea and slid the rest of her dress off, leaving her totally naked. Irvine took in the sight before him. This was more beautiful then anything he'd ever seen. Suddenly he wanted very bad to pound into her, to make her scream his name in ecstasy, and to come inside her.  
  
She began without him. She reached to the bottom of his shirt and began taking it off. He helped her do so, and soon it was gone. Next came the unbuttoning of his pants, and as they came undone, his erection emerged. Selphie stroked it softly and Irvine moaned himself. Selphie crawled up to him and slowly placed her mouth over it and began sucking. He sort of collapsed on the ground as she sucked harder, involving her whole mouth. He was almost ready to come when she stopped and said, "I want you do it inside me."  
  
He nodded lazily. She was so good at what she didn't know how to do.  
  
Selphie meanwhile couldn't believe herself. Just half an hour ago she had been so high strung about even letting him come near her, and now she was asking for him to come inside her. But she wasn't going to stop herself. She really wanted to lose it all to Irvine. He was the one for her. She decided to herself that even if they were going to break up someday, she wouldn't regret this night.  
  
Irvine took Selphie by the hips and positioned her over him. She slowly lowered herself onto him and sucked in her breath as she felt pain. But as she pressed further in and became used to it, the pain subsided. Irvine felt how tight she was and knew from the look on her face the pain she was experiencing. When he had first lost his virginity, it was with the girl he had mentioned to Selphie, who was also a virgin at the time. She had gone into great detail while it was happening about the pain she felt, almost as if it was Irvine's fault, and their first time hadn't been pleasant to say the least. But Selphie looked as if she got over it, and soon he was pumping into her with strong thrusts. She moaned for him, and his thrusts became harder and deeper as she cried out more. Finally he came, pumping his White SeeD (haha!) inside her. She also came around this time, calling his name until they both collapsed on the mat, sweating and out of breath. He wrapped his arms around her and they laid quiet in their afterglow, Selphie going over the events of the night in her mind, and Irvine removing his hat so he could cool off. Selphie giggled and placed the hat on her own head, and she looked so cute that Irvine didn't want to snatch it back as he would with anyone else (yes, he liked to keep his hat on even during that). After a few minutes they began dressing again, realizing they ought to get back soon (their friends were quite a gossipy group and had undoubtedly already jumped to conclusions about where the two were and what they were doing). As they lugged the instruments back towards Garden (all except the piano, which would have to be delivered back early the next morning), they talked about themselves to each other, laughing about funny stories from school and such.  
  
"Irvy," Selphie suddenly said as they approached the Garden's deck. "I had a nice time tonight. I really wasn't expecting anything like that at all."  
  
"Well," Irvine replied with his signature grin. "I'm sorry I can't say the same."  
  
She slapped him playfully on the arm again and they both laughed. "But it was very different from other times for me. I really do care about you a lot, Sefie. I hope nothing that happened tonight spoils our friendship."  
  
"It won't," she promised. "I just ask one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you stay faithful to me. I don't want everyone thinking of us as a couple, but I want to be in private. Is that alright?" she asked, hoping for a good answer.  
  
"That's fine," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. They smiled at each other and kissed before boarding the deck. Selphie peered up at the moon, realizing the beauty of her and someone she loved being bathed in its soft light.  
  
**please read and review!! This is my first published fanfic, and I really want to know how I did. Thanks for reading!  
  
I took into account the fact that my fic was a little hard to read before the way it wasn't spaced out, so I took SquallsGIRL's advice and spaced it out, but I'm not going to touch the actual story. If anything, I'll write a continuation if I can think of a good one. Either way, I hope you liked it! :D Any new reviews would be gladly welcome, and if I get enough that want me to continue or add, I'll think harder about it! I'll also be posting my e-mail in my profile if you have any ideas you'd like to share (of course you'd be credited!).  
  
-ShizukaSelphie 


End file.
